dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bīngbáo Yánjiāng
冰雹 岩漿 History Mother was bitten by a werebat on a full moon, she was cured the next day but also found pregnant. She died giving birth and none of the ogres from her village claimed me, so I got raised by the forest around me, revering it for all of it's glory and how bound I was to it. I would sneak into town and learn how to talk with others as well as other important life skills but found myself ostracized more often than not so I kinda stopped going, luckily nobody ever tried to force me to go to one of those things called school. It was myself and nature for a long time, for some reason both bats and wolves would find their way to me, and I was never alone, maybe not able to have conversations but at least I had companionship... sort of. Thus I lived for a good decade before I stumbled upon a dead wizard once while I was hunting by myself, his spellbook was difficult to understand but I did. Even better than the boring spells I found a way to channel my blood into a unique energy hidden in his book. Since practicing those secrets I have been slowly learning to merge my body with magic, experimenting with different elements to see what is best suited for me. The fires of passion have lit my body and soul with the searing light of power, and it feels good burning evil. Appearance I have unlocked secrets of my blood that have caused me to to take the shape of both a bat and a wolf, through some stroke of fortune or maybe a freak accident I can even fuse them. You probably care for my humanoid looks however. I have short raven hair and sharp emerald eyes, I resemble neither gender and have long since forgotten what I am. If you consider that my mother was an ogre I am very good looking, but realistically the better side of average compared to most of you short people. I typically don't wear anything, being an animal makes you get used to your skin, but I do like the look of uniforms, they look empowering. Personality Confident and educated, yet "uneducated", growing up on books and the forest has it's detriments. On the flip side it gave me a strong conviction and allowed me to focus for long periods of time on otherwise uneventful events. The beast known as society shall be the new tiger in my circus, another ferocious beast reduced to a mere plaything. Loves Love? That is a strong word, however there are things I like. You know like the warm fuzzy feeling from slaughtering those evil bastards from the MIB and then feeding them to the homeless. Or tricking the scum from the MIB into hurting each other and making it easier to pick them off. There was also that thing where they get so scared they poop their pants and pass out, that is always fun. Oh normal people stuff, I guess fruits and berries, shiny stuff and taking things apart? Fears The Batwolf fears no man! Giant crowds however, are still a bit of a challenge, why do you need to have so many in one place? It is hard enough not attacking any individual hat makes a sudden move, then you have a crowd were you can't predict anything? The MIB winning whatever goal they have is a scary thing, of that I am sure. Hobbies You mean hunting the MIB? no? Then I can draw, usually on skin. Since I have access to many places I like to study "civilized" behavior as well, and I must say strange things happen behind closed doors. There is also that thing where I design clothes and armor, for warriors who want to have function and look less obvious than those so called knights in shining armor. Who wants to be a shiny tin can anyway, the MIB? Family They're all dead Jim. Now recruiting replacements, MIB need not apply. Friends Nature is a great friend, and Lucielle apparently is as well. Those guys from the MIB suck though. Enemies MIB: those guys keep trying to hurt the forest and everything in it for some goal they have, and it isn't good. Whenever I see that stupid MIB uniform,it just makes me mad. There was a time where I was eating a pumpkin, then there were these guys in black berets and shirts, they came up and started putting fires everywhere. I was concerned because the forrest wasn't far away, and honestly speaking, there were never humans here before. At first I watched thing thinking there would be some type of ritual or festival, but no, hose assholes just chanted "MIB" and watched it grow out of control before running away! a week later I was in the forest and there was a different guy in the same black beret and shirt as before, but he was taller. This guy, he made a ring of some stuff and lit it on fire before walking away. I went feral on that R-tard and ate his stupid MIB hat. It took me 3 whole hours to put out that fire, THREE! I counted them myself. Aspirations long term: find a mate and breed, become immortal(undeath?), discover the 5th element, uproot the MIB short term: explore, make friends, live another day Category:Dead